Tails the Betrayed: Remake
by Jonathan112
Summary: The remake to Tails the Betrayed. Sorry on the long wait. I do NOT own the Sonic universe as that belongs to SEGA. I only own this idea but I do not own ANY characters, except those that I list as mine or you know as mine from the original "Tails the Betrayed". Expect little to no Inter-Dimensional Characters. Rated M for blood and gore, Character death, violence and language.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: First chapter of the remake of "Tails the Betrayed". Sorry for the insanely long wait but...I decided to mix things up a bit. Character Death, blood and gore and language makes this rated M.

Inter-dimensional character chances: 10%

Hope you enjoy this remake folks. Don't expect a happy ending...I'm tired of happy endings.

* * *

**Prologue: The Truth of Tails**

_Tails' Age: 10_

_Miles "Tails" Prower, an orange two-tailed fox._

_The youngest of the Freedom Fighters._

_Sonic's best friend and little brother._

_The most innocent, right?_

_Wrong..._

_Tails was never harmless and while they fought Robotnik without him, he fought Robotnik right under their noses only in a more brutal and underground manner. Anyone working for Robotnik that was human or human-like, would eventually be found brutally murdered and with blood writing on the walls relating to something called "Tails Doll". These events went on for years, until one day he was caught and his life and the lives of his "friends" went down the drain. If you're expecting a happy ending to this story, leave now as in this universe, there is no happiness. Only death, destruction, revenge, regret, and chaos. Oh by the way, if you're wondering who the narrator for this part is folks, it is I, Klaxon, who is narrating. And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall as usual. Anyway, let us get to the story shall we?_

[Creature Feature- Such Horrible Things]

* * *

Robotropolis Gates; Night...

The entire Freedom Fighter force is seen placing explosives on the gates to Robotropolis, the entire polluted city eerily silent.

"Something feels off. With this large of force, we should have run into trouble by now." whispered Sally typing information into Nicolle, the hand-held computer she usually carries with her.

"Yeah. Buttnik can't be this sloppy can he?" said Sonic tapping his foot impatiently and looking at a nearby security camera directly, the light above its lens being off.

"M-m-maybe the Tails Doll got him?" said Antoine shivering.

"That names sounds fake. Probably someone trying to get under Buttnik's skin." said Knuckles cracking his knuckles as he waited.

"Y-y-you say that after finding the n-name written in blood."

"Ant, hun. Just stop." said Bunnie transforming her robotic arm into a laser cannon.

"Alright. All the explosives are set." said Rotor dusting off his hands and pulling out a detonator and pressing it. The gates to Robotropolis are blown apart and even then, there are no alarms, no SWAT-Bots or Badniks coming to fight them, just eerie silence and destroyed SWAT-Bots lying across the ground.

"Did someone beat us to the punch?" said Sonic in annoyance as he looked around.

The group jumps upon hearing moving metal and they see Snively pushing a destroyed SWAT-Bot off himself and he looks around, shaking violently before he sees the Freedom Fighters and he just laughs weakly before he passes out and falls face-first into a pool of oil.

"Okay, that's odd." said Rotor and Antoine is shaking violently.

"Something definitely happened here." said Sally, looking at the destroyed SWAT-Bots carefully and noted the blade-like markings on them.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on Buttnik. For all we know, this is a trap." said Sonic and before Sally could object, he had taken off for the command center.

Ten seconds later...

Sonic skids to a halt in front of the doors leading to the command center and notes the iron smell filling the air along with the fact that the doors leading to the command center are kind of busted and closed shut. He begins looking for a way to get inside when he feels a cold metal hand on his shoulder and he jumps and spins around, aiming to spin-kick whoever's behind him only for Bunnie to catch his foot.

"Easy there sugah." said Bunnie and Sonic chuckles nervously.

"Sorry but don't sneak up on me." said Sonic.

"Yeah. Ah shouldn't have used mah metal hand to get your attention either Ah guess." said Bunnie rubbing her neck.

"Help me get these doors open." said Sonic walking over to the doors.

The two work to get the doors open and after a few minutes, the doors budge open enough for them to get through and a gut-wrenching smell hits their nostrils causing both to gag and nearly lose their suppers.

"Smells like something died in there!" gasped Sonic, covering his nose with the scarf around his neck (1) and trying to get his stomach to settle down.

"Got that right sugah." said Bunnie, covering her nose as well.

The two head into the room and notice all the blood over the walls and floor along with the laser scorch marks everywhere.

"Guess Buttnik tried to fight back." said Sonic before the two duck behind cover upon hearing grunting and then breaking metal.

"This would have been a lot quicker if you hadn't fought back you fat tub of lard! Now you've put me behind schedule by thirty minutes! At least you died painfully, that's a plus. Heh, oh, I wish this had been quicker though." came a voice the two found hauntingly familiar.

A spine-chilling scrunch is heard as a metal pipe is slammed into Robotnik's mutilated corpse, his chest ripped open, his eyes and tongue cut out and both his arms are missing. The two peek out from behind their cover to see Tails dusting his hands off over Robotnik's corpse.

"TAILS?!" yelled both Sonic and Bunnie, causing Tails to jump and lose his footing, and fall to the ground, cutting his eye on a piece of broken metal and he cries out before grabbing his eye.

"What are you two doing here?!" yelled Tails getting up quickly.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Sonic.

Bunnie looks around at the blood on the walls and notices the words "Tails Doll" written in the blood.

"He's Tails Doll." said Bunnie and Sonic looks at her quizzically.

"Tails Doll was just a name I made up. Great. Just great. Now everything is ruined! What now?" said Tails pacing before he ripped another pipe out of the wall and looked it over before sighing, "Well, this is going to get shitty fast."

Before Sonic can say anything, Bunnie grabs a metal pipe that was flying at him at roughly 60 mph and Sonic gulps.

"Well, that failed." said Tails trying to edge out of the room as quickly as he could and turns to leave only to run into Knuckles' chest who grabs him by the throat, "E-easy there tough guy."

Sally walks into the room and nearly throws up.

"What happened?" said Sally glaring at Tails.

"I killed Robotnik. What? Did you plan to imprison him and try to reform him? Worst idea ever Sally. You couldn't reform him even if you beat the word into his skull. You can't do anything to me anyway. I'm a kid." said Tails crossing his arms, despite Knuckles' grip on his throat.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what Tails? You're in big trouble. Why? You've killed roughly thirty people, vandalized private property, trespassed, committed thievery and to top it off, you've broken curfew."

"WHAT?!" yelled Tails and Sonic, Sonic more in surprise and Tails in worry.

"You never saw Rotor install security cameras throughout the village? I had him do it after I received countless complaints of items stolen from houses and guess who was caught on camera?"

Tails gulps nervously.

"And with the murders, they may have worked for Robotnik but that's no excuse. The blood writing on the walls kind of tells the story Tails."

"Alright, so I've done some bad stuff. Big deal. Not like anyone was going to miss that junk anyway. Its not like I had anything decent to work with anyway. We stole from junkyards. None of that stuff is even fixable. And frankly, I ended the war. I'm a freaking hero!" said Tails in defiance.

"You're nothing but a brat Tails. Thought I knew you better. As princess, I'm placing you under arrest for war crimes."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can and I am."

"Why you little bi-!" Tails is knocked out by Knuckles before he can finish.

* * *

Two Days Later...

Tails is sentenced to death in front of a judge and jury for his crimes but due to his age, it is postponed but until he is old enough, he is sentenced to a prison cell with no outside access and no contact with anyone without permission.

* * *

Tails hits the floor of his cell harshly and gets up slowly.

"You can't do this. I ended the freaking war. He would have escaped and started the war again." said Tails defiantly, a scar now over his eye from the day he cut it on the metal.

"You have eight years Miles. Better makes the most of it." said Sally leaving the prison.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" yelled Tails as he grabbed the bars on his cell and began trying to rip them open with no success and he sighed before he sat down on the bunk and he decided to just wait for...well, anything really but...nothing happens and he's stuck playing nothing but chess with himself for eight years.

[End song]

* * *

Eight Years Later...

"Alright brat. Time for your execution." said a guard opening Tails' cell door and Tails' back is turned towards him as he sits in a chair over the chess table.

"Didn't you hear me? I said its time for your execution!" snapped the guard as he grabs Tails by the shoulder and spins him around only to see a makeshift bomb replacing Tails' face, "Aw shit."

A huge explosion consumes the prison and Tails is seen climbing out of a muddy tunnel he dug for eight years and he wipes his hair out of his eyes and lightning flashes and he takes off running as alarms ring out.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Well, hope you enjoyed the remake of Tails the Betrayed.

CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is welcome, DESTRUCTIVE Criticism _**ISN'T**_ welcome.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) Expect changes to character appearances and no, the scarf is not based on Sonic Boom as I have NOT even played the game or even seen anything on it.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Nothing new for author's notes except that for those who don't know, Klaxon is my OC. I wrote that down for those who just started with this one. Please note that he'll probably only be the narrator during some parts but due to his unpredictable nature...he might get into the story, he might not. Be prepared for anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Unknown Location; Six Hours Later...

[Kongos- Come With Me Now]

Tails stumbled into the hidden research lab he had, pain etched across his face after being hunted for four hours before finally losing his pursuers in a swamp and even then he was nearly found as his pursuers had been dogs, all of them young and with great senses of smell.

"Stupid Sally. Sending hounds after me. I do them a favor and what do I get in return? Jail, the death sentence, my arm nearly shot off by stupid dogs!" growled Tails under his breath as he stumbled over to a table, his vision blurring. He shakes his head to try to clear his vision but it only makes it worse and he hits a button on the table before he falls to the floor, his world spinning.

"They hit me with something other than bullets..." mumbled Tails, his speech beginning to get impaired and his vision began to darken, signaling an oncoming blackout. A metal claw lowers from the ceiling and grabs him, putting him on the table and various medical tools come out of the sides of the table and it begins trying to stabilize him and keep him from dying as he had been hit with a poison dart in the back of the neck yet the dart itself had been designed to be really poor in design but upon contact would deliver a lethal dosage of poison and just fall off the target. He soon passes out as the tools begin working on him.

* * *

_For two years, Tails was unconscious, the poison having worked its way through his entire system. Now, the poison we're talking about...if you please, imagine Poison Dart Frog venom mixed with Gila Monster venom. Nothing should be able to survive that kind of mix. But Tails did. Somehow, his body adapted to it and then there's that table of his. The table was an advanced medical surgery table prototype with a few bugs to be worked out but other than that...it saved his life. How? How bout we read on to discover that?_

* * *

Two Years Later...

Tails shoots awake, barely able to breath and he chokes on nothing for five seconds before he actually manages to catch his breath and takes in air greedily. He slowly gets up and walks over to a mirror, using a wall as support to get anywhere. He pushes himself off the wall and is barely able to stand and he looks at the mirror, his vision slowly adjusting to the small amount of light in the room and his eyes widen.

"I look like Frankenstein!" yelled Tails looking himself over. There are stitches on his left leg, right arm and both his shoulders along with a big stitch line through his stomach. His eye coloring is now mixed; his left eye is red and his right eye is purple. His teeth were always sharp but now they're like razor-blade sharp. His fingers are now claws and his fur is a crimson red with streaks of black mixed in. He turns angrily towards the table.

"What the f*ck did you do to me you stupid piece of shit?!"

A holographic owl appears.

"I did what I could to save you. That poison nearly killed you. Heck, most of your organs were infected with it. I found the poison's entry point and if my calculations are correct, despite the dart's size, there was enough poison to kill you three times over if it had to. Oddly enough, your body adapted to the poison but I still had to remove most of your organs and replace them which was kind of hard considering how poorly stocked you kept this place." said the owl defending herself.

"You could have removed the poison without turning me into a scarecrow!"

"Oh like that's my fault! Listen here you spoiled little brat. You designed me to save lives the best way my systems determine and I'd say the new look matches your heart. I did a scan on your heart and compared it to the other times you came to me for medical attention when you felt Doctor Quack wasn't enough. I don't know why I saved you with how black your heart has become. Maybe its a programming glitch or maybe I'm designed to not let someone die, no matter what. Be thankful I saved your life and I can just as easily end you."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." snarled Tails before he feels immense pain in his chest and he falls to the ground and the owl is seen pressing a button on a new attachment on the table, "Wha...what did you...do?"

"I had to replace your heart completely as that had the most concentrated amount of poison and I replaced it with this." said the owl as she pressed another button and a red gem inside a metal cage comes out of the attachment on the table and the gem is being electrified by a force field inside the cage, "The gem is your heart now."

"Y-you shouldn't be this smart..." wheezed Tails as the pain from electrified gem is causing him unending pain.

"Did you forget that you added a evolve feature to my programming?"

"I'm going to kill you..." growled Tails as he tried to get up only for the pain to get worse and he fell back down before the electrical field around the gem went off and he began panting heavily.

"That won't. Once you've recovered from the surgery and I've given you this gem, you're on your own. Better make sure you keep your gem safe or you're as good as dead." said the owl before she faded from view and a claw from the ceiling grabs Tails and lifts him off the ground as another claw gently removes the gem from the cage and the gem is attached to his chest in a rather painful method involving stuff that the author doesn't really know how to describe.

Once the gem is in place, the claw drops Tails and he hits the ground on his chest, the impact not hurting his gem but otherwise, its Miseryville for him. After lying on the ground for roughly fifteen minutes, he slowly gets up and walks towards the command center of the lab and sits down in the chair in there and sighs and looks at his claws and sneers.

"Stupid machine. Turned me into a freakin' Frankenstein monster. Made it so I have to rely on a worthless gem. What's next?" muttered Tails as he pressed a button and a holographic satellite map pops up in front of him and looks it over and thinks a bit.

"So...Sally got her kingdom back huh? Wonder how things are going in her new empire?" muttered Tails to himself before he got up and exited the lab, stumbling here and there but managed to stay on his feet.

[End Song]

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three Hours Later; New Mobius Slums(1)...

Tails walks through what appears to be the slums, formerly known as Knothole, and he grimaces slightly before a newspaper flies into his face and he looks it over.

Newspaper: "Scientists claim Dimensional Barriers weakened (2)! Unknown Cause!

Beggars begging declared illegal!

Sonic declares, "Let them have chili-dogs!" (3)!

Honor Guard Commander, Antoine D'Coolette, mysteriously disappears!"

"Boy, this place is a shithole." muttered Tails as he tossed the newspaper away and he suddenly gets an idea and he smiles evilly before sneaking off into the shadows and a cat is seen digging through a trash can, trying to find something to get by unaware of the dark shadow looming over him before blood flies against the wall and after a short struggle, the cat's remains are dumped into the trash can and Tails is seen putting on a somewhat decent trench coat and a wide-rimmed hat.

"Too easy." muttered Tails as he walks out of the alley, his tails now wrapped together, giving him the appearance of having only one tail.

After a bit, he finds a poorly maintained registration center and walks in and notices all the graffiti and trash inside the building and holds his breath as he walks up to the counter.

"Okay, just fill out this sheet, pay a dollar and you're registered." said the dog at the counter reading a newspaper and smoking a cigar as he handed Tails the registration papers and Tails sweat-drops.

'Security sucks.' thought Tails as he filled out the registration form and after a bit, he decided to go with "Prower" for his name as frankly, that name was actually kind of common outside of Knothole before he got arrested and sentenced to death. He then puts a dollar on the counter and the dog takes the form and pockets the money and hands him his new ID card.

"Now get out." said the dog pointing to the door with his thumb and Tails leaves but drops a grenade as he leaves and once he's a decent ways away, the building explodes and money flutters in the breeze and people go into a mad scramble for the free money. Tails chuckles under his breath as he fades into the shadows again.

* * *

Middle Class Sector; New Mobious; 20 Minutes Later...

Tails looks around at the rather poor improvement of living quarters for the city's inhabitants in what should be the middle class section but it nearly looks identical to the slums minus no one is living on the streets but its still rather poor.

"Geez, this is almost worse than when Buttnik was in control." muttered Tails under his breath before he walked further into the city and he was disgusted when he came to the Upper Class sector which was fully maintained and only really rich people lived in this sector. He walked away and leaned against a wall before he realized he was leaning against the wall of the palace and nearby was a vent. Looking around to make sure nobody is watching, he quickly opens the vent and climbs inside it before closing it.

After a few feet, he stops over a room that looks like a command center and listens.

"Things are falling apart out there Sal." came Sonic's voice.

"I know. We haven't been doing anything right and things are just getting worse. The press is against us along with most of the counsel. Everything we try to pass gets vetoed and then something that only helps the rich and makes the city even worse than before. Too bad we never found the vault Robotnik's files spoke about." came Sally's voice and Tails curses under his breath.

"Wait...they never found the vault, I was close to find it...heh he heh. Time to make things harsh for them." whispered Tails to himself as he made his way out of the vents and left the city altogether, his destination...the ruins of Robotropolis.

* * *

Ruins of Robotropolis; One Hour Later...

[Creature Feature- Bad Blood]

Tails looks across at the ruins and sees the Mobian Army digging through the ruins of the city for anything that can salvaged and melted down for parts. Tails' fur stands on end when he feels a gun put to the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" said the Soldier, his voice gruff and not up for any funny business.

Tails is thinking rapidly before he realizes that if that stupid AI back at his lab is correct...a headshot won't kill him. He then calculates the chances of a bullet hitting his gem if they don't know to aim for it and puts it at a 2% chance and he smiles evilly as he brings out his claws and spins around before the soldier can react and slices his throat open, blood spraying all over him.

Tails gets up and a gunshot rings out and a bullet zooms by his head and he then notices that all of them are only using pistols and then thinks it over quickly that the only person he'd have to watch out for would be Shadow the Hedgehog because of how much of a crackshot he is with guns.

Tails dodges a bullet fired at his head but its an inch from his face as he dodges and he just blinks dumbly for a few seconds before he recovers and charges the soldiers.

Within seconds, eight out of the ten soldiers currently at the ruins are dead and Tails is holding another one by the neck and he snaps the guy's neck so badly that the neck vertebrae sticks out of the skin. Tails drops his body and walks over to the last soldier who is trying to crawl away from the scene and Tails grabs him by the leg and begins dragging him towards a ruined alleyway.

Screams are heard from the alleyway along with blood splattering against walls and the sound of bones being broken and flesh being ripped apart is heard. After a few seconds, the screams grow silent and Tails exits the alley, smiling like a psychopath and inside the alley, the soldier had been skinned alive and his arms and legs ripped off, his legs being shoved into his eyes and his arms were used to string him up, hanging him at the same time.

On the alley walls were these words: "I'm back...better run."

If one were able to also decipher the gibberish near it, they would also see: "Run", "Not self", "Shut up", and "I didn't mean to", "I enjoyed it" signaling something else is going on with Tails...

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Couldn't really think of a good city name.

(2) Uh-oh. Expect anything.

(3) Anyone know what this is a reference to?

_The author wished me to inform you readers that about two to three inter-dimensional characters will be added BUT he will list them and let you decide whether or not they get added. Please be aware that he is asking politely on this and expects that politeness returned. Meaning stuff like this, "NO STUPID F*CKING INTER-DIMENSIONL CHARACTERS!" will be ignored. Ahem, anyway...here are the characters and the universes they are from (suggestion: read the story they are from to understand these versions) he wanted me to list:_

_Freddy Fazbear- Tails the Machine version_

_Bonnie- Tails the Machine version_

_Foxy- Tails the Machine version_

_Tails Doll- Tails the Machine version_

_Update: Or...Golden Freddy- Tails the Machine/Discord vs. Klaxon 2: Dimensional Terror version_

_Be polite when suggesting which ones and remember, don't be mean._

_He also wanted me to state that he does NOT own Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, or Foxy. The **theory** he has on them, which is in that story, belongs to him though._


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I am going to give the readers, you, a week to vote on these options for Inter-Dimensional characters:

Key: Character name- Universe they are from

No Inter-Dimensional Characters

Freddy Fazbear- Tails the Machine version

Bonnie- Tails the Machine version

Foxy- Tails the Machine version

Tails Doll- Tails the Machine version

Golden Freddy- Tails the Machine/ Discord vs. Klaxon 2: Dimensional Terror version (added to list in previous chapter. You don't need to read the second story he appears in, IF you understand my theory in Tails the Machine. I suggest you read chapter 23 in Tails the Machine to get my Five Nights at Freddy's theory)

On 2/25/2015, voting will end and the character(s) with the most votes will be added. Only _**polite or nuetral**_ reviews or messages for Inter-Dimensional Characters will be accepted. Reviews or messages that won't be accepted will be along these lines: "NO STUPID F*CKING INTER-DIMENSIONAL CHARACTERS!".

Update 2/23/2015: Two days before end of voting. Would like to see more votes. I guess I forgot to be more specific on the voting. My bad. Everyone has three votes. Meaning: if you voted for two already, you have one vote left. If you voted for one, you have two votes left. If you voted by review for your first one or two choices, please use your remaining vote(s) via messaging. I would like to see the tie between Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy broken by 2/25/2015 or else I'll be breaking the promise I made when I started this vote of having only two to three Inter-Dimensional Characters added to this story.

Current Tally-

Freddy Fazbear: 1

Bonnie: 0

Foxy: 2

Tails Doll: 4

Golden Freddy: 1

No Inter-Dimensional Characters: 0

Alternate version with/without Inter-Dimensional Characters: Depends on end of week votes

Please note: If asked, I can make another version of this story that also works with/without Inter-Dimensional Characters, depending on your choices during the week of voting. Tallies will also be updated on this chapter as the votes come in.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ruins of Robotropolis; Six Hours Later...

Sonic, Sally and Knuckles are standing where the massacre occurred on their troops and Sonic and Sally are grossed out while Knuckles looks pissed.

"Knew I should have snapped his neck back then." muttered Knuckles as medical teams begin moving the bodies away from the scene.

"Is it me or are these worse than before?" said Sonic as he scratched his neck.

"Worse. Especially if that gibberish on the wall in the alley is any indication." said Sally typing data into Nicolle.

"So...what are we talking about? I mean, is he like going insane or what?"

"I'd say he's losing his mind. Wish we had known when he had gotten like this. I kind of hate how this turned out."

"Yeah...goes from being my best bud and little bro to being the most wanted person on Mobious within a few hours..."

"Judging by how much ammunition they used up on trying to shoot him, I'd say he's no longer what we knew him as."

"This is going to get ugly fast and for once...I'd rather not have something like this happen at my speed."

"None of us do. I don't think we'll be able to talk to him either."

Silence fills the air and the three begin searching for clues and they soon find a partially intact building and inside...a massive empty safe, recently split open by a makeshift blowtorch.

"He found Robotnik's vault before us..." said Sonic as he ran a hand through his quills.

"Yeah...he's fast." said Sally.

"Well...I did kind of hang out with him before we started fighting Robotnik directly and it got too dangerous to bring him with."

"You what?"

"I was kind of foolish back then a bit. I didn't think things through. Look, he never got hurt. Sure, he would occasionally get in trouble but I usually got him out of it before he got hurt. Actually, come to think of it...he rescued me a few times when I thought I was the one doing the rescuing...hmm...are you sure you made the right choice after we found out he was the one killing people?"

"Sonic, he killed thirty people, he vandalized private property in Knothole and he stole from people right under our noses. You tell me."

"Well...he did kill people working for Robotnik..."

"That's no excuse Sonic."

"We should have killed him when we had the chance." said Knuckles angrily.

"Knuckles, he was just a kid. You can't kill kids." said Sally calmly and trying to calm the angry Echidna without any luck.

"He blew up half the prison and killed another fifty people, most of them janitors and electricians, with that makeshift bomb! HOW HE EVEN GET THE STUFF TO MAKE ONE!?"

"Maybe someone helped him out secretly?" said Sonic shrugging.

"How? The entryways were always monitored." said Sally massaging her temples.

"Didn't Antoine go missing a few weeks ago?" said Knuckles raising an eyebrow.

"Wait...I remember getting a package from Antoine the day Tails escaped and then...I woke up on cold cement in the middle of Robotropolis without any recollection of what happened after I opened that box." said Sonic and Sally face-palms.

"Why would Antoine suddenly decide to help Tails after being one of the ones to actually agree with my choice of having him executed when he became old enough to be executed?" said Sally.

"Well, what about Scourge and his 'friends'?" said Sonic crossing his arms.

"You don't actually think that Antoine's evil double replaced him do you?"

"Well, Scourge could pose as me before his fur and quills got turned green."

"Antoine's evil double is brave and kind of arrogant. Antoine can't even hold a sword without shaking and he jumps at his own shadow."

"Wow, I didn't know you noticed that about him. You certainly seemed to like having him around as a guard."

"Its how he was Sonic. Plus, I noticed because I just pay better attention to detail than you tend to."

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why we walked into a minefield?" said Sonic pointing to their feet and the three then realized that they were standing in a new minefield that hadn't been there the previous day.

"Okay, is it me or do you think a certain two-tailed fox put this here like he KNOW we'd be going this way after we found the empty vault after we found the murdered soldiers?" said Knuckles in annoyance.

"I think he planned this." said Sonic as he slowly lifted his foot and gently placed it down only for a click to be heard and in a split second, he grabbed both Sally and Knuckles and pulled them out of the minefield and an extra 25 feet for safety and 30 mines go off once they're out of the minefield.

"Okay, we bring minesweepers next time because I DON'T WANT TO BE BLOWN TO PIECES!" yelled Sonic before he took a deep breath and calmed down.

All three of them are unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from a distance with binoculars and the owner swears under his breath before turning away and heading back towards New Mobious, a large bag of gold on his back.

"Maybe I can use this stuff to my advantage...hmmm...buy elections, bribe officials...no...I've got an even better plan..." muttered Tails to himself as he walked before he went into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here are the final tallies for Inter-Dimensional Character add-ins...

Freddy Fazbear- Tails the Machine version: 1

Bonnie- Tails the Machine version: 0

Foxy- Tails the Machine version: 2

Golden Freddy- Tails the Machine/Discord vs. Klaxon 2: Dimensional Terror version: 1

Tails Doll- Tails the Machine version: 4

No Inter-Dimensional Characters: 0

Alternate version of current story with/without Inter-Dimensional Characters finally outcome: Without

Additional Notes: Due to the tie not being broken between Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy, BOTH will be added thus breaking my promise of only 2-3 Inter-Dimensional Characters. Since this happened, my new promise is only 4 Inter-Dimensional Characters will be in this story.

Also, the alternate version of this WITHOUT Inter-Dimensional Characters will be written once this one is finished.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Night; 12AM...

Four comets streak across the sky and crash down in various locations, all of them a fair distance apart.

* * *

**Part 1: Foxy's Landing**

One of the comet crashes down into the ruins of Robotropolis on top of a garbage pile and lands badly, losing one eye on a piece of sharp metal, his lower jaw from skidding across the garbage and his hook as he lands and he slowly gets up before screaming in pain and clutching his now empty eye socket as blood (1) pours from it before he grabs a surprisingly clean piece of cloth and wraps it around his left (2a)eye. He then notices his right hand (2b) is missing and he starts digging through the garbage pile of scraps and junk and finds a three-fingered hook-like claw and attaches it to his right wrist and he tests it out and it works. He then finds a big piece of metal with sharp edges on it and its shaped like a lower jaw. Grumbling under his breath, he picks it up and cleans it off before attaching it to his lower jaw hinge and tests it out and it works.

He then grabs a good sized piece of unfinished shoulder armor and puts it on before looking around at his surroundings and gets up before he hears voices and quickly ducks behind a piece of a ruined building and hides there as lights begin flashing through the area.

"You heard that scream didn't you?" said one of the voices, sounding gruff and middle-aged.

"Yeah. Weird. I don't see anything, do you?" came another voice, this one younger and not as gruff.

After a few minutes, the two leave and the figure lets out a sigh of relief before coming out of his hiding place and looking around again.

"Hmmm. Ruins of Robotropolis? Oh boy. This won't end well." said the figure stepping into the moonlight to reveal a red fox with a few cuts across his chest and wearing tattering tan pants. He has a few gold teeth sticking out from his upper jaw and he grumbles as he rubs his replacement jaw before he goes back to the garbage pile and begins digging through it before he finds his real jaw and removes the replacement and puts his real jaw back on and he sighs in relief before he gets off the garbage pile.

"Okay...this is Robotropolis so...Knothole's this way." muttered the fox to himself before taking off like a red blur but not quite as fast as Sonic but he could certainly give him a run for his money. He is unaware that he is actually heading towards New Mobius.

* * *

**Part 2: Freddy Fazbear's Landing**

Snively's Fortress...

Snively is pacing back and forth in the command center of his fortress before he sits down on his throne angrily and begins tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm rest before a loud explosion rocks the fortress and he quickly gets up and runs over to a monitor and quickly switches to the outside camera and he sees a rather large crater and glowing blue eyes are seen in the smoke and he gulps nervously before they disappear and deep laughter is heard throughout his fortress and he looks around nervously before he switches to the entrance camera and he sees the glowing blue eyes again but the owner is hidden by shadows in the entrance.

"Hmmm. Whoever you are, you're clever." muttered Snively to himself before the eyes disappear and the same laughter is heard and he checks the other hallways but is unable to find the eyes again and Snively scratches his head before he quickly checks the doorway to the generator room and the doors are open and he quickly switches to the camera inside the room and sees a big brown bear wearing a black bow tie and black top hat with a microphone in one hand and the other is on the generator switch and the bear nods and Snively shakes his head.

They do the head nodding and shaking for roughly five minutes before the bear throws the lever and the power goes out and Snively yelps in fear and his knees can be heard knocking as heavy footsteps approach and he slowly looks around before the glowing blue eyes appear in front of him, the owner towering over him as his eyes flash.

[Five Nights at Freddy's- Freddy Fazbear's Theme]

* * *

**Part 3: Golden Freddy's Landing**

New Mobius...

The comet strikes an abandoned building which quickly collapses and nobody investigates at the place had been condemned and a golden bear with blue eyes and blue bow tie and blue top hat climbs out of the rubble and dusts himself off before looking around and shrugs and walks in a random direction, unaware that he is about to run into the most violent person on the planet...(3)

* * *

**Part 4: Tails Doll (TD's) Landing**

Unknown Location; Lake...

The fourth comet crashes down into a lake and after a few seconds of a ton of bubbles breaking the water's surface the owner breaks the water's surface and grabs a log, coughing and sputtering as he tries to clear his lungs of water and after about a minute, he finally gets some fresh air into his lungs and he relaxes a bit before his ears twitch and he turns around to see that the log he's holding on to, is heading straight for a waterfall.

"Oh come on." said the figure before he climbed on top of the log and got into a surfer's stance and got ready to ride the waterfall. The owner is a crimson colored two-tailed fox with stitches covering his body, red eyes and a red gem hanging from a rod sticking out of his yellow hair. He slicks his hair back which also hides his gem and he gets ready.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!" yelled the figure as he flew down the waterfall and face-planted onto a flat rock below after going down a 100,000 foot waterfall. He then removes his face from the rock and smiles, his sharp teeth falling out of his mouth before he falls unconscious. (4)

* * *

**Deleted Scene! Bonnie's Landing (5)**

Unknown Mountain Range...

A warlord of a huge group of bandits is seen sleeping in his tent when a loud explosion wakes him up and he storms out of his tent angrily and sees a big purple bunny with its back turned to him and he pulls out the big 12 gauge shotgun on his back and puts it to the bunny's head and pulls the trigger and the bunny's face hits the ground and the bunny slowly stands and easily towers over the warlord, even if you don't include his ears in the measurement and slowly turns around to reveal red orbs in the place of eyes and the warlord gulps nervously.

The bunny then picks up its face and looks between its face and the warlord before the orbs turn into "angry eyes" and he lunges at the warlord who quickly fires the last five rounds at the bunny at near point-blank range which in turn, wakes up every other bandit in the camp and they look to see what the commotion is and they see a big purple faceless bunny strangling their leader and they quickly charge him with their weapons. Gunfire and the clanging of metal echo through the night.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1) I never said what time period they would be from but I did state what versions they were.

(2a, 2b) These are my versions of the FNAF characters but I do NOT actually own the real characters, only these versions. If you're wondering, yes...they are alive...I'm not spoiling anything. That's for another story of mine.

(3) Sorry on Golden Freddy's intro being short but I think I did a good job there. If not...*shrugs*...

(4) I'm sorry that I was mean to TD in his intro but it was funny!

(5) Deleted intro scene because Bonnie wasn't voted for. WHY DIDN'T PEOPLE VOTE FOR HIM?!

(6) If you didn't notice, there is no six in the actual story but...if you're like, "Foxy and Bonnie are girls" or "they're supposed to be girls"...these are MY versions. Read Tails the Machine! Also...in my theory, Foxy and Freddy are brothers. Have fun with stuff people! Everyone is entitled to their own ideas, theories and opinions. Remember that and don't follow the crowd's idea.

Constructive Criticism is welcome, Destructive Criticism **ISN'T**.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Nothing new but quick question-

How many people read the newspaper article in chapter 3?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

New Mobius; Alleyway...

The Golden Freddy (Goldy for short) looks out at everything in the city and quickly pulls out a dimensional map and matches it with a universe with a "banned" symbol on it and gulps before putting it away and he quickly looks around again before he begins backing up slowly only to bump into someone or something and before whatever it was can react, Goldy has a crowbar in his grasp and roars loudly before repeatedly smashing the person or object repeatedly, only to get pained grunts in return and after five minutes of a senseless beatdown, he opens one of his eyes and sees a black and blue Tails.

Goldy puts down the crowbar and closes the unconscious fox's eyes before walking away, whistling innocently before he takes off like a golden blur.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Tails' eyes slowly crack open and he sees a purple wolf with black ears and a scar over its left eye, smiling down at him although concern is seen in the wolf's green eyes.

"Stop smiling at me freak." muttered Tails as he sat up.

"Sorry, I can't stop smiling." said the wolf shrugging with a big ear-splitting smile on his face before he finds a claw wrapped around his neck.

"Stop smiling." growled Tails, twitching and the wolf tries to stop smiling although it seems to be causing him extreme pain, "Alright, alright! Stop!"

Tails drops the wolf and puts his head against a wall and sighs.

"Problem?" asked the wolf as he got up, rubbing his neck gently.

"Shut up and let me think!" snapped Tails as he ran through what he was doing before being beaten senseless by a big gold bear. He then pulls out the checklist he has and looks at it.

"Step 1: Bribe Officials- check

Step 2: Start a small rebel group- check

Step 3"

Tails puts the list away and looks at the smiling wolf.

"You're going to help me with something." said Tails grabbing the wolf by the collar of the purple shirt he's wearing.

"W-with what?" said the wolf nervously.

"Getting back in touch with my former girlfriend. She's here in the city and I know she's looking for me. Tell anyone you saw me and I will slit your throat, got it?"

The wolf nods vigorously and Tails leaves and the wolf leans against a wall and puts his head in his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" muttered the wolf before he gets up and walks out of the alley, a photo dropping out of his pocket (he's wearing purple pants). The photo shows a man with purple skin, black curly hair, and wearing a purple guard uniform standing behind four kids in a photo with a big brown bear, a purple bunny, a rusty-brown fox, a big gold bear and a yellow chicken in the background. Its clear the man is friends with the kids as the youngest of them is on his shoulders, the kid is also dressed up like a pirate. (1, 2) The man also has green eyes, is smiling and seems to be having a good time.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; New Mobius Central Park...

Fiona Fox, a traitor, a terrorist, a backstabber (given she's a traitor, backstabber is redundant), and a heart-breaker.

She sat on a park bench sadly and she was confused as to why Sonic and Sally hadn't arrested her when she had came before them. Heck, she was a war criminal for all she knew yet they pardoned her and sent her away without a care. She had tried to ask them why they just forgave her like that but they had her pushed out of the palace by Knuckles and then had the palace doors slammed in her face and she had walked away, more questions than answers in her head. Now she wondered was she even in the right world? She had read a newspaper article about dimensional barriers being weakened. Could she have arrived in the wrong universe and thought it was hers?

She shook the thought out of her head and began walking through the park, the only part of the city that didn't smell like smoke or exhaust fumes. Not watching where she's going, she bumps into a purple wolf with black ears, a ear-splitting grin, and a scar over his left eye.

"Sorry." said the wolf walking around her and after a bit, they both notice how...silent the park is before a metallic thud is heard followed by a body dropping and the wolf turns around and he sees Tails standing over the unconscious Fiona with a metal pipe in his hands.

"Why would you use a metal pipe?! That could have given her a concussion for all we know!" yelled the wolf.

"Good! She deserves a concussion or two!" snarled Tails as he tossed the pipe aside and through a tree, "Now shut up and help me carry her."

The wolf sighs and reluctantly helps Tails carry her to an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Fiona's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a dark room with about two lighting fixtures in view before she finds a hand wrapped around her chin.

"Good. I thought I had crushed your skull with that hit. Now, please enjoy the music I have prepared before I decide what to do with you, you little backstabber." said Tails before he got up and walked over to a radio and pressed play.

[Scissor Sisters- I Can't Decide]

Tails goes over to a chair and sits down and begins sharpening a cleaver.

Fiona's vision clears and her brain seems to finally catch up before she looks around and finds an electrified neck brace around her neck and chains with shards of broken glass inside of them around her wrists causing her to scream in pain and Tails smiles.

The purple wolf is seen watching from a upper level and he holds his head as a vision of four dead kids flash in front of his eye sight along with a person wearing a mask in the design of his face holding a bloodied meat cleaver and standing over the bodies.

"Leave me alone...please..." muttered the wolf under his breath before the images began getting worse and he walked out of the building and leaned against a wall, clutching his head.

A image of the four kids with black eyes with a small white pupil appears in front of him.

"Save her...help her..." say the hallucinations before they're replaced with an image of the killer holding a huge claymore (3) covered in blood, "You can't save her like you couldn't save those little brats. You'll never be able to save anyone you purple freak."

A black furred fist impacts with the wall behind the hallucination and the wolf is panting heavily.

"Shut...up..." growled the wolf before his fist reverted to normal and he sat against the wall as it began raining.

* * *

Unknown Location; river bank...

TD washes up on shore and he slowly gets up and trudges onto the sandy area and flops onto the ground before rolling onto his back and looks up at the sky, the roar of the waterfall in the distance.

"I'm never...doing that again...unless I know there's no rocks at the bottom." muttered TD before he got up and began walking in a random direction unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) This is my version of the Purple Guy, read another one of my stories to know about him.

(2) Some of you are probably thinking, "you broke your **"only four inter-dimensional characters"** promise", right? Wrong! I didn't as at this point in time, my version of Purple Guy was actually in this universe. Look, I didn't break the promise as he actually got in this world before the story even began. How? Did you read the newspaper in chapter 3?

(3) My version of the killer of the four kids with a fondness for wearing masks. For those who know my other stories...NO, it is not Klaxon. Please note, my FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) theory has been modified and originally started to only fit the FNAF 1 timeline but was later modified to include FNAF2. That's all I'm giving. Read my other stories to piece more of my theory together.

(4) Don't like my version of Purple Guy being friends with the four kids? That's your problem for going with the prior knowledge only.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Please read previous chapters for disclaimers. If something new appears, the disclaimer for that will appear at the end of the chapter.

Also, sorry on the delay for this update. Roadblocks on ideas for my stories got in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Abandoned Warehouse; Three Hours Later...

[Scissor Sisters- I Can't Decide]

Tails finishes sharpening the cleaver and gets up and walks over to the struggling Fiona, although she's trying to do it carefully do to the broken glass filled wrist restraints.

"Well, I've made up my mind. I'm going to kill you...painfully." said Tails nonchalantly as he twirled the cleaver in his hand.

"Why are you doing this Tails?" asked Fiona, fear lining her voice.

"Why? Why am I doing this? I've been betrayed, first by you, then by my so-called friends! This...what I'm going to do to that pretty little face of yours is going to be payback for that slap you gave me. And then...then I'm going to make sure the others suffer a fate worse than anything Robuttnik could have given them!"

Tails slashes Fiona across the face with the cleaver, earning a yelp from the fox and the wound is rather deep.

"Ah, did that hurt? Good!" snarled Tails preparing to slash her with the cleaver again before a machete knocks the cleaver out of his hands, "WHAT?!"

[End song]

A black-furred hand then socks Tails smack in the face, sending him flying back into a wall. Tails falls to the ground as a large black bear wearing jungle adventurer attire and a Pith helmet walks out of the shadows. The bear is also wielding a large machete and he has a scar over its left eye. Its eyes are black with white pupils and it walks over to Fiona before cutting the chains restraining her before catching her as she falls and helps her up before removing the neck bracer and wrist restraints.

"{D}Run." says the bear before getting up and advancing on Tails. Fiona doesn't look back as she runs and Tails gets up, anger in his eyes.

(1)

"What'd you do that for you stupid bear?!" snarled Tails, clenching his claws, drawing blood from his palms as he does so.

"{D}You're not killing anyone. Not as long as I'm around." said the bear, bringing the machete up.

"Prove it tough guy!"

Tails is caught off-guard when he suddenly finds a black-furred fist in his stomach, cracking a rib from the impact and knocking the wind out of him before getting axe-kicked into the floor, making his skull ring from the impact.

Tails slowly gets up, only to get his left arm cut off at the elbow and he screams in agony as blood squirts from the wound.

"{D}Get out of my sight." says the bear before kicking Tails through a wall, knocking him out cold.

Seven Hours Later...

Tails' eyes slowly open to find the smiling wolf bandaging up the bloody stump of his arm.

"Where the f*k where you?!" snarled Tails grabbing the wolf by the neck.

"I got knocked out by that bear when he stormed in. I came to a few minutes ago and found you bleeding out." said the wolf calmly, his eyes showing nothing but truth.

"Fine." said Tails releasing the wolf who rubbed his neck gently, "I'm heading back to my hidden lab. Get this place cleaned up and if you see that bear again, call me."

Tails hands the wolf a comm-link and walks off and the wolf gets up and looks at the comm-link before Tails pops back in.

"Uh...what's your name?" said Tails.

"Just call me Purple." said Purple...with a smile.

"Riiiiiight. Call me Twisted." said Tails before he left.

"With pleasure." said Purple putting his hat back on and his left eye becomes black with a white pupil.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry if this was short but...I think I did pretty well.

Anyway, the black bear, aka Jungle Freddy...if you didn't notice...is part of my version of Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's.

(1)Anybody else hear "Survive the Night by MandoPony" here? DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION! It was rhetorical!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Nothing new unless something new gets listed at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tails' Hidden Lab...

Tails stumbles into the lab, clutching his arm stump before he looks at the bandage and sees that it can no longer stop the blood flow due to how soaked it is with blood.

"Stupid bear." snarled Tails under his breath before he walked over to the table and the holographic owl appears.

"Now what?" said the owl, annoyance lining her voice.

"I lost my arm in a fight. Fix it." snarled Tails.

"Let me think on that." said the owl before Tails grabs her by the neck (1) and pulls her close to his face, his eyes looking like infernal abysses, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Tails lets her go and gets on the table and the owl grabs a nearby hammer and knocks Tails out cold with a single blow to the noggin.

"He's getting worse...but...nothing I can do." muttered the owl before the medical tools come out of the table and she sets to work on his arm stump.

Five Hours Later...

Tails comes to and clutches his head and notices...cold metal touching his head and he looks to find his missing arm replaced with a cybernetic one.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Tails at the owl angrily at having his arm replaced with a piece of metal.

"Hey, you didn't exactly bring your arm WITH you when you came here did you? I worked with what I had. Be thankful I fixed up your arm after the mental evaluation I gave you during the operation."

"Mental evaluation?"

"You're going insane. Your letting your hate get to you."

"Yeah right. Like you know how to give a mental evaluation. You're just a computer program made by me."

"And yet you say I can't do a mental evaluation?"

"Shut up you piece of junk. Next time...TRY TO FIX MY ARM WITHOUT METAL!"

Tails storms out of the lab and the owl sighs in annoyance.

"He's not going to listen to anyone until he's dead. Oh well. Not my problem." said the owl before she disappeared.

* * *

Unknown Location...

TD is seen walking towards a ruined building, thorns covering his body along with a few cuts and bruises.

"Okay. I'm really hating this adventure." muttered TD under his breath as he sat against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He gets ready to fight back when a big brown hand grabs him by the mouth and pulls him into a nearby alley before he sees who the hand's owner is and he sighs in relief and the owner releases him.

"Are you nuts?! I could have hurt you!" snapped TD angrily at Freddy.

"Sorry. Stay low. I've been doing some investigating. I don't think it'd be good if anyone saw you." said Freddy.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that the Tails of this universe...isn't exactly welcome or right in the head."

"FREEZE JACKASS!" comes a voice down the alley and the two see a soldier with an assault rifle pointed at TD.

Freddy disappears, his laughter echoing through the alley and TD sweat-drops before he quickly pulls out a small music box and fumbles with it for a bit before he begins winding it and throws it at the soldier who catches it.

"I SAID FREEZE!"

"You have bigger problems! Keep that box wound!" yelled TD before he turned into a lightning bolt and arced away from the area and the soldier looks at the music box as it begins dying down.

[Pop Goes the Weasel]

"What the he-" began the guard before a tall black figure wearing a white mask with black eyes and a black smiling mouth and red cheeks pops out of the small box and towers over him.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the guard before he juggled his assault rifle for a few seconds and finally caught it and pulled the trigger only to fill his chest with lead and he falls to the ground dead.

The figure shrugs before going back into the music box and TD reappears and picks up the music box.

"That guy was stupid." muttered TD scratching his head before a bullet clips his ear and he yelps before he turns around and finds roughly thirty soldiers with their guns pointed at him, laser sights covering him, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

The figure from the music box lifts up the lid a bit before closing it again.

"Can't we talk this over?" said TD calmly and smiling sheepishly before a laser bolt hits his other ear causing him to grab it and yelp again before he dodges a RPG round fired at him, "YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!"

TD begins dodging rounds as they're fired at him before a lucky hit knocks him onto his back and he holds his side in pain as it happened to be a shotgun round. The soldiers advance on him before their shoulder-mounted flashlights go out.

"Hey! Who hit the kill switch?!" yelled one of soldiers before they see flashing blue eyes in front of them.

[Five Nights at Freddy's- Toreador March]

"What the heck?" says one of the soldiers, raising an eyebrow behind his helmet before they hear metal scrapping metal behind them and they see a hook scrapping the alley wall before a fox with a bloodied-white cloth covering one of its eyes lunges at them from seemingly nowhere.

Within seconds, all of the soldiers are unconscious and Freddy is seen dusting off his hands and the fox is seen dusting off his only hand and cleaning his hook off from the unintentional cut he gave a soldier, non-fatal as it had just ripped open the guy's arm armor and grazed the skin underneath.

"Come on Foxy, let's get TD out of here." says Freddy as he picks up TD and throws him over his shoulder but is careful of the wound.

"Right. I'll run ahead." said Foxy before he took off to make sure the way was clear.

Neither of them are aware of the music box had been dropped and one of the soldiers comes to as "Pop Goes the Weasel" begins playing and ironically...the waking soldier happens to be a weasel.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) Solid hologram.

(2- not listed) For those wondering why the Marionette (aka the Puppet) from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was in this or HOW he was in this chapter...TD brought the music box with him. Also, the Marionette is one of my favorite animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. One more thing, adding him was supposed to add a bit of humor. Gory humor I suppose.

I do NOT own the Marionette, aka The Puppet, from the Five Nights at Freddy's series BUT...read my other stories to understand that this version of the Marionette is from my Tails the Machine story as TD is from that story. You do the math on how Fan-made alternate universes ownership works please because frankly...its too complex for me to really describe without confusing myself.

Here's how I understand it: _**FAN-MADE** _Alternate universes- owned by the creator of said _**FAN-MADE** _Alternate universe.

Canon Universe- owned by the creator of the Canon Universe.

This story's universe and the Tails the Machine universe belongs to me because they are _**FAN-MADE** _but I actually own _**nothing**_ from the _**actual franchises**_...did I make that clear? My head hurts now...please understand how that works because I'm gonna go take some headache medicine now...


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Nothing new. Disclaimers for new stuff will be listed at the end of the chapter.

Also, sorry for the long wait for this update but...heh, been writing three other stories of a alternate version of my FNAF series where some events DON'T happen like they do in Tails the Machine. Anyway, here's the long awaited update.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Unknown Location; Three Days Later...

Tails is seen clearing rubble from something he had found a few days ago and with his new cybernetic arm, it's easier for him to remove the rubble. He growls as he continues to dig because he'd been digging for roughly three days, seven hours and forty-five minutes straight and his patience was beginning to wear thin. He yelps when his claws hit metal and clears away the dust covering the metal to reveal a huge metal bunker door with Robotnik's insignia on it and he pries open the doors before dropping down into the bunker.

Lights flash to life as he lands and he finds himself in a huge room filled with nukes and his mouth drops at the sight before he spots a computer terminal nearby and walks over to it, the terminal springing to life. He looks it over and finds that there's more bunkers like this one scattered across the world and he wonders why Robotnik never used them before he sees a file on the terminal labeled "Endgame 3".

He opens the file and he laughs as he reads it because the day he had killed Robotnik, had been the day Robotnik was going to use his final endgame since his Death Eggs repeatedly got blown up, or at least the two he had built. Tails began thinking it over before he pulled out a radio he had.

"Captain...how's the recruiting going?" said Tails into the radio.

"All iz going as planned sir." came a strangely familiar voice in reply.

"Well...let's start the war and if it fails...I found something to really make the war fun to go out with a bang. By the way, did you capture Fiona again?"

"Sorry sir, she's disappeared. You realize Scourge will hate me when he finds out what I am doing right?"

"Oh who gives a shit about that fake of a hedgehog! Just capture Fiona and if Scourge shows up...lie to him and let me deal with him got it?"

"Yes sir. What's your backup plan should your...rebel group fail?"

"All in due time...this is going to be fun. I'll be gone a bit. Keep the war going and DON'T let them find out about me!"

"Yes sir. Good luck with whatever it iz you are doing."

Tails puts the radio away and he wonders if anything in the bunker still works and he presses a button on the terminal and a beacon emerges from the ground and activates and nearby, six more beacons activate and Tails looks at the digital map with a map of Mobius he...acquired with some lethal force. He smiled evilly as he checked the locations and all of them were in former Strongholds of Robotnik's except one which was now the one Snively inhabited but...the little shrimp could be easily taken care of.

He puts the map into the pack on his back and climbs out of the bunker unaware of a golden figure watching him from the shadows.

* * *

New Mobius...

The day had started off as usual when suddenly, those living in the slums, had suddenly gone a crime spree, robbing banks and taking anyone worth something hostage or assassinations against political figures within the city or firebombing houses with Molotov Cocktails, even looting stores. The police tried to deal with them but found that they were armed and even some of the police joined them. Heck, a small group even hijacked a tank!

The city became a battlefield as the army and rebels began fighting in the streets with insane tactics such as a suicide charging with grenades, throwing toxic waste grenades at the enemy, generally very unorthodox and insane tactics. One rebel even went so far as to drink the toxic waste from the make-shift grenade mutating himself into a monster with hardened skin and a club at the end of his tail. The mutated rebel happened to formerly be a armadillo with drinking problem and nobody remembered his name despite him formerly being with the Freedom Fighters.

Explosions racked the city as the hijacked tank went on a rampage with psyched up rebels riding on it and firing at anything that moved.

Within a abandoned warehouse, three figures are seen hiding.

"What's happening out there?" said TD as he held his side in pain despite the bandages covering the wound.

"A war from the sounds of it." said Foxy taking a peek out of a hole in the wall with his good eye and saw a group of city soldiers fighting the rebels before they're hit with a RPG and set flying and Foxy grimaces, "The rebels are nuts."

"I don't think we'll be safe here for long." said Freddy as he watched as dust was shaken off of the rafters due to the explosions racking the city and the whole place just felt unsafe now because of the war.

The wall behind them is blown open and rebel soldiers walk in and spot the three before they point their guns at them, only for them to freeze in their tracks, expressions of fear on their faces before their necks are snapped so violently, neck vertebrae stick out of them and they fall to the ground dead and the Marionette walks in behind them, holding his music box.

"You dropped this." said the Marionette handing TD his music box before he climbs back into the box.

"He just saved our asses." said Freddy dumb-founded as they had forgotten to pick up his box when they had rescued TD.

"Aye! Now let's get out of here before more of them psychos show up!" said Foxy running for the hole in the wall only to have a RPG round hit the ground in front of him, blasting him back and onto his back, "Too late."

Freddy helps Foxy up as over sixty rebels advance on them.

"Well, this won't end well." said Freddy flipping a switch on his microphone and it extended and became a spiked mace.

Foxy pulled out a Flintlock pistol and a cutlass as TD had black tentacles come out of his back and two of the tentacles wound the music box enough for it to begin playing as they got into defensive stances, waiting for the enemy to charge.

[Five Nights at Freddy's 2 OST- Music Box]

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Don't think this story is nearing its end, because its not. I just found a good way to make it more suspenseful.

Also...anyone care to guess who is helping Tails?


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Two Years Later..._

_The civil war that started out as a small rebellion in New Mobius, quickly escalated into a global war, splitting the population into two different sides with no end in sight and those that saw no reason behind the war, were right. The war made no sense as the war had just abruptly started with no real reason and the "rebels" were psychotic to the point that they actually drove a tanker full of hydrogen fuel into a hospital!_

_New Mobius was quickly lost during the first few weeks of fighting and was now a smoldering ruin with some of the decent population still trapped inside and trying to survive. Most trapped in the city either tried to avoid the psychotics and survive in the shadows until the war was ended, would join the psychotics or simply took their own lives to end their suffering. Roughly 95% of the survivors went with the third option, another 2% joined the psychotics and turned on their former friends and family, the last 3% tried to survive and hide in the shadows._

_Tails went completely off the radar but more and more of the nuclear warhead bunkers would come online almost every week. Sometimes, it would take months for him to find one but one person...despite not knowing what was going on...noticed that someone was reactivating the old bunkers..._

* * *

Snively's Fortress; Command Center...

Two years had passed and despite still being rather short, Snively had a full set of hair again, this time though, Sonic's speed wouldn't blow it away but currently, he had more pressing matters. Somebody was reactivating the old nuclear warhead bunkers his deceased uncle had built during his "rule" over Mobius and was wondering why. He had seen the file known as "Endgame" but was never allowed to see what the plan was.

His decryptions of the file were slow and lacking in results and wondered why his uncle had made so many of these bunkers. His mind always wondered why his uncle had been preparing to leave the city the day he died but never got to ask him because...that fox killed him and rather brutally. Even he was caught off-guard when that two-tailed monster had arrived in the city and had outright decreed that Julian...correction, Robotnik...was going to die.

He had laughed then but when the fox had ripped apart the SWAT-Bot army like a hot knife through butter, he had been caught off-guard and actually embarrassed. He would have wanted to talk with the fox if the experience hadn't traumatized him and if the fox hadn't been locked away for war crimes or whatever his friends had charged him with.

Now it seemed that the little fox had...actually lost his mind if the reports were true and accurate.

He looked up from his contemplation when his computer beeped and he got out of his chair and walked over to it to finally see that his decryptions of the Endgame file had finally worked and he opened it up and began going over all the data and what he saw...made three emotions run through him: shock, betrayal and horror.

"Jarvis!" yelled Snively and a silver butler robot stood straight up.

"Yes sir?" said Jarvis in a slightly British accent.

"Connect me to...to Princess Sally."

"Sir?"

"Do it. This is important."

"Right away sir."

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; Mobian Command Center...

Sally is seen with her head in her hands as she sits at the command center's main computer terminal. Her eyes have deep bangs under them and her hair is a mess because this war has been making it impossible to sleep or do anything normal for that matter. Currently, this was the only secure location they had because of the automated defense systems and security robots.

Her head shot up when a incoming transmission was detected and when she saw who it was from, her eyes narrowed and she put the sender onto the main terminal screen.

"You better have a good reason for calling me Snively." snarled Sally, her distress over the war showing in her voice and eyes.

"Ah Princess Sally. I see your little war has been taxing on you. Well, I've contacted you with a possible reason for it's outbreak." said Snively calmly.

"What reason?"

"I recently found out that my uncle Julian had a plan known as "Endgame" in the works and had constructed nuclear warhead bunkers all over Mobius. I never knew what they were for because he never told me and I recently managed to finally break into that file."

"It took you TWELVE YEARS to crack it?!"

"He really made the security on that file nearly impossible to break. Anyway, the day he died, he was going to activate it. I was supposed to use the SWAT-Bot army to distract you guys while he flew to the safety of a orbital station he built after the second Death Egg was destroyed."

"That's it?"

"No. Once onboard the station, he was going to send the authorization codes to the bunkers and have them launch ever nuclear warhead they produced and...have them detonate on the planet's surface."

"HE WAS GOING TO NUKE US?!"

"Yes. Your fox..."friend" saved you from a nuclear holocaust but now...I fear...if the reports I've received are true...that he...may be trying to do what my uncle failed to do."

"You mean?"

"Yes...the bunkers are being brought back to life."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry if this chapter was short.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Nothing new except this: like I said in the prologue, this story WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I just want make sure it gets into some people's head if they're hoping for a happy ending. There will be NO GOOD Ending to this story. Anyway, enjoy!

Oh! I almost forgot. Due to a certain reviewer's reviews...I'm cancelling the _**ALTERNATE version** _of this story that would _**NOT**_ have had the FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) characters in it. I will NOT name the reviewer. I'll let the reviews do that.

Again, the _**ALTERNATE version** _of this story is _**CANCELLED.**_ Look at the reviews to see why.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bunker 22B...

Golden Freddy is seen clearing his head before he looks back up through the hole he had fallen through and he begins looking around at the inside of the structure he had fallen into. He gets up and walks over to a computer terminal and begins trying to get it online and after a bit, it comes online and he looks over what the terminal gives him and his eyes widen before he hears a thud land behind him and he slowly turns around.

"So...someone beat me to this place..." said Tails standing up and Goldy looks at him sternly, "Out of my way bear."

"Not happening. With this kind of weaponry...not happening." said Goldy pulling out his microphone and Tails scoffs.

"What are you going to do? Beat me to death with microphone feedback? Don't make me laugh!"

Goldy flips a switch on his microphone and it transforms into a metal staff and Tails gets hit across the face before he can blink and he loses a tooth and a bit of blood from the impact. He hits the floor and skids across it before hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I was but then I thought this would be more fun." said Goldy twirling his staff before getting into a defensive stance and Tails growls as he gets up. Tails lunges at him, claws outstretched but he gets hit in the stomach, the wind leaving his lungs quickly before being grabbed by the throat and pile-drived into the ground and his head rings from the impact. After a few minutes, he gets up and shakes his head clear before having a small laser come out of his cybernetic wrist and he fires it at Goldy, the golden bear easily dodging the rounds before he hits Tails in the ribs, cracking one, before punting him across the room.

Tails gets up slowly before slamming his arms into the floor and rips out two massive electrical cables and charges Goldy with them and manages to break his defenses and slams the cables into his chest and the bear roars in agony before being blasted across the room and hits a wall and lands badly, his staff reverting back to its microphone state and rolls out of his hands.

"Stupid bear." muttered Tails, dropping the cables and he walks over to the terminal and types in the access codes, twice, before it accepts the code. On the outside of the bunker, a antennae erupts from the ground and a satellite dish opens up from it and aligns with the other reawakened bunkers and beeps, sending out the "live" signal.

Tails then pulls out a checklist and checks off the current bunker, leaving two more.

"Two to go and I'm going to save Snively's for last. I'm going to finish him slowly." said Tails before he heard metal leaving a sheathe and he turned around only to have a blue bow tie with sharp metal edges cut right through two ribs horizontally, leaving a deep gash between them before it embeds itself in the wall behind him and he holds the wound in pain.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" snarled Tails as he looked at the golden bear only to find him in front of him.

"I wasn't aiming to kill." said Goldy before he grabbed Tails by the head and slammed him over his knee, a loud boom emanates from the impact and Tails screams in pain before Goldy throws him across the room and Tails lands on his back. He opens his eyes before Goldy stomps down on him, breaking every rib and Tails coughs up nearly a galloon of blood from the blow. Goldy removes his foot, removes his bow tie from the wall, has the blades go back into it, puts it back on, uses a nearby glass panel to straighten it and then disappears.

Tails looks up at the ceiling as he bleeds out.

Tails fights through the pain and stands up despite his spine being shattered but ignores it. He slowly climbs out of the bunker and once out, rolls down the hill and lands harshly at the bottom, breathing heavily. He gets up and begins limping towards his hidden lab but the injuries seriously hinder him and it takes him nearly three months to get there.

When he flops to the floor of the lab, a claw lowers from the ceiling, grabs him and lifts him off the ground.

"What did you do this time?" said the medical system AI program in annoyance as she massaged her forehead.

"I got my f**king back broken by a stupid golden bear along with all my ribs!" snapped Tails in anger, his eyes showing intense hate.

"And why should I help you? You're losing it." said the AI.

"If you don't...I'm going to unplug this entire lab!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. But no anesthetics."

"Fine. Wait, WHAT?!"

The medical systems began operating him and he felt the operation the entire time as he was given nothing to knock him out or to even numb the pain. For nearly two days, he endures all the agony of the operation and once his spine and ribs are fixed, he's dropped to the floor, his breathing raspy and he's in too much pain to stand.

"There. Happy?"

"Screw...screw you..." said Tails, barely able to even move or speak, his voice harsh from screaming the entire time.

AI sighs and disappears from sight and Tails lays there on the floor in pain, his anger growing worse.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean Tails is reactivating nuclear bunkers?!" yelled Sonic after Sally told him what Snively had told her.

"Just what I said. Tails is reactivating nuclear bunkers and plans to most likely nuke the entire planet!" said Snively.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Are you dense?! All the signs point to him having completely lost it! Why are you unable to accept that fact?!"

"Because...because I don't see how he could do that..."

"Sonic, Tails is dead. He died the day he killed Robotnik."

"I know..."

"What do we do?"

"Stop him from activating the last two bunkers is all we can try to do."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


End file.
